Aomine Daiki x Akashi Seijuurou
by Blackisz
Summary: Zbiór przeważnie - podkreślmy to przeważnie - krótkich one shotów tematycznych pairingowo, aoaka / akaao power


**Akashi x Aomine**

* * *

„ **Kot"**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Dla Desire~**

 **Cud się stał proszę państwa, w końcu znalazłam chwilę czasu, żeby wziąć się za serię one shotów z pairingiem AoAka / AkaAo po prawie 2,5 roku XDDD Proszę o oklaski, ja też nie wierzę w to co się tutaj odpierdala *samotna łezka* Na pierwszy ogień poszło zamówienie Desire - AkaAo + kot, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba :D Co do spraw organizacyjnych to wszystkie one shoty raczej będą właśnie takiej długości – czyli do 1k słów. W zamierzeniu miała być to seria krótkich fanficzków, ale widząc to co się stało z one shotami NijiHai / HaiNiji to niczego nie mogę być pewna, bo ja nie umiem w krótkie formy X''''D Weź mnie ktoś, dlaczego ja się tak bardzo nie szanuję *krwawe łzy***

* * *

Obserwowanie Aomine zawsze sprawiało mu dziwnego rodzaju przyjemność, której do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Nie, żeby mu w czymś przeszkadzała, ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki temu udawało mu się umilać swoją codzienną rutynę. Każdy subtelny ruch, każde skrzywienie warg, każdy błysk w ciemnoniebieskich oczach sprawiał, że czuł narastający niepokój. Nie było to jednak doznanie należące do tych nieprzyjemnych – bardziej pasowało tu określenie nieznośnie uzależniające.

Chłopak stanowił jego zupełne przeciwieństwo. Nie podporządkowywał się nikomu. Żył w zgodzie z samym sobą. Robił to na co mu w danym momencie przyszła ochota. Nie przejmował się tym, co o nim ludzie pomyślą. Beztrosko parł przed siebie, nie zważając na to co czeka go w przyszłości. Był ucieleśnieniem wolności, której tak rozpaczliwie pragnął, dlatego nie potrafił oderwać od niego wygłodniałego spojrzenia.

Daiki miał silny, a zarazem kruchy charakter – wystarczyło uderzyć w newralgiczny punkt, aby zniszczyć go praktycznie w całości. Może i emanował pewnością siebie mówiąc, przy okazji, co mu ślina na język przyniosła, ale była to raczej forma obrony, którą stosował, żeby nikt niepowołany nie próbował wejść w jego strefę osobistą. Nie pozwalał się nikomu zbliżyć, szczerzył kły, nerwowo podrygiwał wyimaginowanym ogonem i wysuwał pazury niczym dziki kot. I właśnie ta postawa sprawiała, że Akashi miał ogromną ochotę go ujarzmić, ale z drugiej strony, szkoda mu było stracić tak interesującą zabawkę.

Pozostawanie w cieniu i sterowanie innymi za plecami nie sprawiało mu żadnego problemu, dlatego postanowił trzymać się tej roli aż do końca. Prawie z rozczuleniem obserwował jak dojrzewa, od czasu do czasu doprowadzając do młodzieńczego wybuchu, przez swoje subtelnie zaplanowane zachowania. Nie było nic lepszego od jego wściekłej twarzy, zaciętego wzroku i ust zaciśniętych w wąską linię. Nie igraj z ogniem, bo możesz się sparzyć, ale co jeśli twoim największym marzeniem było zostanie strawionym przez gorące płomienie? Aż na samą myśl o tym przechodziły go rozkoszne dreszcze.

Ukończenie gimnazjum i podążenie własną drogą było dość irytujące. Nie mógł go widywać codziennie tak jak do tej pory, a tym samym jego głód zaczynał powoli wyrywać się spod kontroli, trawiąc go od środka. Nie sądził, że aż tak silnie odczuje stratę, a jednocześnie cała ta sytuacja cholernie go bawiła. Przyznanie się przed samym sobą, że mu go brakuje wcale nie było najgorsze – fakt tego jak szybko się od niego uzależnił wstrząsnął nim do głębi. Ze wszystkich wad, akurat ta najbardziej przerażająca musiała mu się przytrafić. Miał ochotę się gorzko zaśmiać. Życie zdecydowanie nie było sprawiedliwe.

Ale postanowił być cierpliwy. Zamknął się w swoim własnym świecie, tłumiąc coraz silniejszy ból i wrzaski zdrowego rozsądku, aby móc w pełni przygotować się na ponowne spotkanie. Skrupulatnie je planował wymyślając coraz to nowsze scenariusze i słowa, które będzie mógł w końcu do niego wypowiedzieć. Nadzieja na zaspokojenie własnych rządz była na swój sposób pokrzepiająca.

Do czasu, aż ponownie go nie zobaczył.

Było to głupie z jego strony, ale zupełnie zignorował fakt, że ludzie pod wpływem czasu się zmieniają. Zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy, dlatego szok, który przeżył wstrząsnął nim do głębi. To nie był Aomine, którego pamiętał. To nie był Aomine, za którego potrafiłby poświęcić sam siebie. To nie był Aomine, o którym potrafił rozmyślać godzinami. Poczuł się zdradzony w najgorszy możliwy sposób – jego wyobrażenia legły w gruzach i zostały potem bez litości wdeptane w ziemię.

Bolało. Bolało jak jasna cholera.

Ale zamiast się zemścić, po prostu odsunął się jak najdalej mógł, bez słowa obserwując jak człowiek, który kiedyś był ucieleśnieniem jego wszystkich pragnień teraz jest dosłownie cieniem dawnego siebie. Cały blask zniknął. Dzikość wyblakła. Nieustępliwość została zepchnięta na dalszy plan. Jednak, pomimo tego, nadal było w nim coś specjalnego. Coś co nie pozwoliło mu go porzucić na dobre. Coś co go przyciągało – może nie tak silnie jak na samym początku, ale nie potrafił go przez to całkowicie wyrzucić z pamięci.

Nic przecież nie mógł poradzić na to, że kochał dzikie koty.

\- Na starość robię się sentymentalny, kto by pomyślał? – Seijuuru parsknął coś pod nosem i postawił zamaszysty podpis na pliku kartek papieru.

Wyprostował się w fotelu, trąc palcami nasadę nosa, czując jak zmęczenie zaczyna wygrywać nad wrodzoną pracowitością. Miał już swoje lata, zdecydowanie zarwanie kilku nocek pod rząd nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem w jego wieku. Powinien się bardziej pilnować, bo kiedyś go to wykończy – pomysł drzemki brzmiał w tym przypadku niczym ocalenie.

Zanim jednak udało mu się wstać, coś czarnego śmignęło mu pomiędzy nogami, a potem wskoczyło bezprecedensowo na kolana intensywnie mrucząc. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, pozwalając kotu poocierać się o siebie, po czym podrapał go za uchem w ramach nagrody.

\- Ty też jesteś zmęczony?

Zwierzę miauknęło głośno w odpowiedzi, przymykając leniwie ślepia pod wpływem pieszczoty.

\- Ja też, Daiki. Ja też.

Tak. Naprawdę bardzo kochał koty. Szczególnie te dzikie, czarne i o silnym charakterze, które wielokrotnie dały mu w kość zanim udało mu się je w pełni udomowić.


End file.
